1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display capable of improving an aperture ratio and a texture controlling force.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, one of the most common types of flat panel display, typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying an electric current to the field generating electrodes, thereby determining orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light. In this manner, an image is displayed.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display has been developed. In a VA mode, liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that a long axis of the molecules is vertical with respect to a display panel in a state where no electric field is applied.
In the VA mode liquid crystal display, it is important to ensure a wide viewing angle. For this purpose, a method of forming a cutout, such as a micro-slit, and/or a protrusion on the field generating electrode is typically used. Cutouts and protrusions in the field generating electrode determine a tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules, such that a viewing angle may increase by appropriately disposing the cutouts and/or protrusions to tilt the liquid crystal molecules in various directions.
However, in providing a plurality of branch electrodes by forming a micro-slit on a pixel electrode, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display decreases.